


Servitude

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, slave play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Gold makes a deal with the Dark One to spare his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a NSFW Drabble Meme (http://ladybookwormwithteeth.tumblr.com/post/131245736388/send-me-a-ship-ill-try-and-write-you-a-drabble). There are a few more one-shots to come.
> 
>  **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana, as always!

“Kneel.”

Lord Gold stared at her for a moment, his jawline tightening at her request. There it was. The reason the Dark One had offered that ridiculous deal to begin with. She would amuse herself humiliating him in every way that she could, and then return him to his wife and son as a broken man. He’d stand, just to see what her reaction would be. There was nothing she could do that he wasn’t prepared for. He was not unfamiliar with cruelty, though granted, it had been years since he had a taste of it. If she wanted to break him, he would not make it easier for her.

She opened her mouth and Gold expected a threat, or maybe a spell that would turn him into a toad. Instead, the Dark One said, “You still wear your finest clothes.”

He scoffed at her, not thinking of the consequences such insolence could have. “Shall I serve you naked, my Lady? Would that please you better?”

She didn’t seem bothered by the rudeness in his reply.

“A mere observation,” she said. “I’ve never met a weaver who dressed in so many layers.”

“I still have a title,” he reminded her, though that was no longer relevant. Not in her castle, and not anywhere.

“A title, yes, but no land, no business, and no reputation. A decent house and a humble trade, neither of which you’d be able to hold on to without my offer-”

“Do you expect my gratitude?” he snapped, baffled that she’d even dare imply such a thing.

From her chair – which resembled a throne – she gave him a shrug. “I never expect gratitude. Even though you accepted my offer on your own free will, did you not?”

“Yes,” he admitted, reluctantly.

“Did you accept to be my servant and obey my every wish?”

“For five years, no more,” he said, sounding as if he had to remind himself that his servitude would some day end.

“And in exchange, was your wife’s crime not forgiven, and your family given a considerable sum to rebuild their life?”

Gold didn’t say another word. Five years was such a long time. Milah could easily declare him dead, now that he had been taken by the heartless Dark One. Bae would forget him. Or worse, he would resent him.

“Then our deal is struck, and you belong to me,” she concluded.

There was no arguing that. Gold could hate her as much as he wanted, their agreement had been clear, and fair.

“This isn’t  _easy_  for me,” he confessed, through gritted teeth.

When she spoke, her voice was almost sympathetic, although her words were ruthless. “It’s not supposed to be easy. But it doesn’t mean that it can’t be pleasant. And even liberating.”

He scoffed again. Servitude could never be liberating.

Though he didn’t argue, the Dark One still explained, “I do not expect you to be anything but honest and obedient. There are no more appearances to keep. And wasn’t it so very exhausting, painful even, to dress as a man you no longer were for so long? To put on a show because your wife could not bear the shame of it?”

Gold didn’t answer. Whether it had been exhausting or not, it had never mattered before. He had lost more than his business; he had lost power, connections, respect. He was as good as nothing. It was his duty to please his wife and to make sure his son had a chance in life, no matter how hard it was to keep up the facade.

“You are mine now,” she said, and she spoke with such conviction his heart skipped a beat. It made him feel like a possession. “And that is all you have to be.”

“And…” he started, but his voice got caught in his throat. He coughed discreetly until he could feel his voice returning. “And what will you have me do?”

“Kneel.”

Gold stared at her. His anger had dissipated, but there was still something tight in his stomach holding him back.

She said, “I will not ask again.”

Although he still wondered what she might do if he insisted on disobeying her, Gold felt the tension in his legs softening until his knees hit the hard stone floor. His cane was placed by his side and his eyes stared at her boots, waiting for her mercy. Even though he could feel the heat of shame spreading up his neck and on his cheeks, he couldn’t deny it felt like having a burden lifted from his shoulders.

The Dark One’s hand brushed his cheek. It was so cold it made him flinch, but he didn’t recoil.

“There,” she said, softly. “What a beauty you are like this. What shall I call you?”

“You know my name,” he rasped, eyes still firmly on the floor.

“I know your title. I want your name.”

He screwed his eyes shut, and spat the word out with the shame it had bared all his life, “Rumpelstiltskin.”

She gave no sign of mockery when she tried it on her lips for the first time. “Rumpelstiltskin. Welcome to my castle. You shall call me Belle.”

His eyes flicked up to her face, but fell down again.

“Now come with me. I will take you to your chambers.”


End file.
